Believe It Shine
by Dusk - BlackWarGreymon X
Summary: Naruto attends Hollywood Arts in under cover when a terrorist organization arrived here in Hollywood and planning to threaten the lives of the innocents. However Naruto encountered one of the most talented girls of Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega, and two of them began to have deep feelings for each other. Can Naruto protect his love interest and his friends in school from evil?


**I wrote this story for the inspiration of Stars (Naruto + Victorious crossover) from personazero. I don't own the Naruto series and this Nickelodean TV show. Hope you enjoy reading this and post reviews of your opinions.**

* * *

 _ **BELIEVE IT SHINE**_

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW KID AT SCHOOL**

Victoria Vega, or as she is better known as "Tori" Vega, a young, beautiful brunette woman with a talent to singing and performing was walking towards her performing class, a class ran no taught by a one of the strangest men in the world known as Mr. Sikowitz. This teacher was _very_ _random teacher_ , as in everyday he dressed up as though he was homeless and walked everyday barefooted. Even though he was a greatest teachers she has ever met. At this very moment, Tori had a little swagger in her steps as yesterday she was able to master the Bird Scene. A monologue about a bird and a woman living on the farm. Remembering the lines was the easy part, but getting it right was the hard part. In order for a student to get it right, they must feel as though there was nothing wrong with the scene they perform and not care for anyone else's' opinions on their performance.

It didn't take long for Tori to enter the classroom and found a seat to sit on, as more of the students were coming in.

"Yo Tori!" A happy voice cried out towards her, she turned around to see her newest friend at this school walking towards her.

His name is Andre Harris, an African American and an amazingly gifted musician that everyone seem to get along with.

"Hey, Andre." Tori happily greeted with a smile as she watched Andre take a seat on behind her.

Following behind musician was another one of her friends, and in some case one of the strangest friend. His name was Robert "Robbie" Shapiro, a shy and awkward kid, so it makes sense that he is more comfortable speaking through a _dummy_. Robbie is a master ventriloquist and Rex Powers is his "puppet" (though _he_ doesn't want to be called "puppet" or "dummy", same goes for Robbie) alter-ego and very hip companion, which they always seem to fight against each other no matter what the subject was about. Which in some sense just means was fighting himself.

"Hi Tori." Robbie said to his fellow brown-haired teenager.

"Hi Robbie." Tori replied.

"Sup, Tori." The puppet suddenly spoke, sound like he's flirting toward her.

"Hey, Rex." Tori awkwardly greeted to the puppet.

Sometimes it irked/weirded her when Rex have an affection of her and made _comments_ of her body features and etc.

After Robbie with holding Rex took their seat, Tori saw two arrivals entered in the classroom, the hottest couple in Hollywood Arts. She smiled to the first person entered, but then frowned when the second person entered as well.

The second person was Jade "Jade" West, a dark and prickly girly. She is actually popular, talented and smart despite the fact she seems like an easily annoyed girl who hates Tori, most of her reason for disliking Tori so much is due to when Tori kisses her boyfriend. The first person was Beck Oliver, a handsome down-to-earth person. He also nice, sweet, funny and always friendly to everybody, including those that he doesn't know so well. Beck is probably the sanest friend Tori ever had in this school (Andre is fine but she knows that the musician gets emotional when the subject is rather touchy to him or other things that might upset him). _However_ , Beck is also Jade's boyfriend. While Tori could get along with Beck, due to his friendly nature, Jade was a different story. Since their first meeting Jade had become what a nemesis to Tori. The couple took a seat somewhere in the middle of the class. Mainly for Jade not wanting to be anywhere close to Tori, since she was sitting in the back of the class.

Tori noticed that only one of her friends was not present in the class right now. The super over-sensitive drama queen with flirty tendencies, the girl with the very bright red velvet cupcake hair, which is her favorite food's color, Caterina "Cat" Valentine. Cat at times could be a lot to take at a times, but she is still a good friend no matter what, people just have to learn to handle Cat. It didn't take long for Cat to come running in the class and seem happy about some random topic that was currently on her mind. The redette took a seat on Tori's right side.

"HI TORI!" Cat beamed.

"Hey, Cat." Tori smiled at the happiest girl in this class.

And a minute later, the bell rung for the class to begin. And just as the bell rung, the students' smiling teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright Class! We have a special new student that is joining us today," Mr. Sikowitz announced to his class while the students started to murmur about if there is really a new student taking this class. The teacher put his hand into his pocket and brought a photo out before he showed it in front of his students, "Please welcome my nephew to Hollywood Arts." He oddly introduced the photo to the class as everyone thought their teacher was pulling their leg about a new student joining them.

"Umm…Mr. Sikowitz, are we have a new student joining us or not?" Tori asked in confusion, not sure if her teacher was being serious or not while squinting her eyes at the photo for better look.

Only she make out of photo was a glimpse of young, smiling boy with blonde hair.

"Of course we are Ms. Vega!" Mr. Sikowitz confirmed while speaking with a loud voice, "My nephew should be joining us at any minute now!"

After saying that, without warning, the window shattered as a figure crashed right through it and landing perfectly inside the classroom which the startled students jumped a little off their seats in the process.

"Everyone," Mr. Sikowitz smiled in enthusiasm for his students' reactions despite of this mystery figure's sudden stunt, "please welcome my half-sister's son...Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." He told the class as he pointed at the figure who was dusting the pieces of glass off his body.

After the students calmed themselves, they got the better look of their new classmate.

The figure was a handsome, tanned-skin young man. He is dressed in black sneakers, black skater jeans, a long sleeve open orange jacket with a black hoodie on the back of the jacket, also wearing a white t-shirt along with that jacket, and a metal headband with black cloth (there is a symbol that similar to a "Leaf" on the center of the metals surface) tied around his right arm. He has sun-kissed, golden blonde hair that goes well for his skin, oceanic blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face cheeks (which the class has focused on that feature, especially the awed females except Jade). He seem to be as tall as Beck and his face has strong masculine features that rivals the other handsome male students'.

The girls (except Jade) in class blushes because this new student has a cool attire style, and his large fox-like grin and whiskered cheeks adds a bonus for his great looks.

' _WOW…' Tori dumbly thought while the red blush is on her impressive cheekbones before it disappeared when she realized something, 'Wait, have I seen him before…' She asked herself inwardly._

"Now that you have seen him," Mr. Sikowitz grabbed a broom in his hand from the wall before he walked next to his nephew, "He must clean the mess he has done." He stated as he moved the broom right in front of the new student for emphasis to take it.

Suddenly, the blonde teenager's grin dropped instantly before he turned and scowled at his half-uncle.

"OI! Coming through the window was your idea!" Naruto shouted in defense, not happy about the idea of cleaning.

"I told you to think about it!"

"I _DID_ THINK ABOUT! I told you _NO_ many times but you kept telling me that I should do it for the experience of it!" Naruto loudly reminded while the students in class sweat dropped for this nephew/uncle argument.

"Now that you have gotten the experience of coming through a window, you get the experience of cleaning a broken window…" Mr. Sikowitz stated with no argument before he turned and looked at his class students while ignoring his nephew's scowling expression, "Drive By Exercise! You are all angry pop divas!" He orderly instructed.

After saying that, everyone jumped out of their seats and started to yell at one another, acting as though they were angry pop divas while angry-muttering Naruto was cleaning the broken pieces of the glass window off the floor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the glass pieces was finally picked up before thrown away in the trash and everyone was order to stop their Drive By Exercise.

"Alright, now that we have gotten our juices going, it's time for our true lesson. Naruto, you can take a seat now." Mr. Sikowitz instructed his nephew as Naruto nodded his head before he walked towards an empty seat.

The blonde teenager took a seat next to a female student.

"Hi," Naruto turned and looked at smiling half-Latina girl who got his attention, "I'm Tori." She introduced herself as she waved at him.

Naruto looked down to up at Tori, and couldn't help but be amaze at her beauty. Long flowing shiny blown hair, a beautiful complex face features that rivals other pretty female students', elegant and kind brown eyes he have ever seen, and last but not least a her great body.

' _WOW…she's so beautiful.' Naruto dumbly thought before snapping it out of his daze and made his blush disappeared, not letting his pheromones get to him before he smiled nervously at the female classmate next to him._

"Umm...Hi…I'm Naruto…" Naruto weakly replied.

The blonde was currently having a hard time finding the right words to come out his mouth, even though all he had to do was just say his name. But then again it's not like you see a beautiful girl like Tori every day.

Seeing Naruto like this, Tori was about to say something to calm him down from his nervousness of meeting new people, since she knows what is like to be a new kid in school, until suddenly her redhead friend went over her lap and got close to Naruto's face.

"HI NARUTO. MY NAME IS CAT! NICE TO MEET YOU!" The redhead girl happily introduced herself.

Naruto could only blink of this happy girl's optimistic and innocent personality while not realizing his face is still close to the redhead's. Wait…redhead? Naruto noticed something about Cat's hair, the color seem so familiar as though he has seen it somewhere. He leaned back from the redhead girl's face.

"Hey Cat," Naruto greeted as the redhead leaned back too while she beamed at him. He then looked at her red hair, "I have a question, what color is your hair?" He asked

Tori stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow for the blonde's question while her friend looked so eager.

"Oh it's Red Velvet Cupcake! My favorite food." Cat happily answered, with one of her cheerfulness smile on her face.

Just the redhead girl said that, something in Naruto's mind click. He was told by his uncle to bring those very cupcakes today with him, something about the coconut's telling him to bring some on his first day. Sometimes, Naruto just thought his uncle like to say random things that pop into that man's head after drinking coconuts. But Naruto loves him the way he is. The blonde knows he has few friends who has the strangest tendencies as well back at his neighborhood and previous school. Naruto got used to them… _almost_. He inwardly shivered for a _two_ _familiar people_ with matching green spandex suits and _identical_ _features_ while they are giving thumbs up and said "YOSH!" in unison before their teeth glinted. He passed on that horrifying memory image before he paid his attention back to Cat.

"Do they look something like this…?" Naruto inquired as he dug into his bag and brought out a lunch box before opening it.

Tori and Cat looked at what was inside the blonde's lunch box.

Inside there were many different types of food in the box. Naruto then took out a brown bag that held the Red Velvet Cupcakes that his mother had made for him today. His mother was a bakery chef in this town, so she was always making baked goods when she wasn't at home taking care of her store. He took one of the cupcakes out and handed to Cat. The moment the redhead girl has her favorite food in her hands, her face seem to glow, and a sudden warmth seem to enter the classroom.

"YESSSSS!" Cat exclaimed of much joy at the top of her lungs that startled Naruto and Tori while the redhead's shout caused everyone in class jumped and now looking at their direction as the students trying to figure out what Cat was so happy about.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Cat repeatedly shouted happily as she went over Tori's lap and gave Naruto a bear hug, so happy about getting the Red Velvet Cupcake.

Naruto blushed at the sudden contact, but it was hard to notice since everyone was just staring at Cat before she removed Naruto from herself and sit back on her seat, starting to eat on her cupcake.

Tori blinked at this before she turned and smiled warmly at the blonde teenager.

"That was really sweet, Naruto." Tori commented of approval.

The blonde's blush disappeared before he turned and looked at the brunette with a sheepish grin.

"Aw it was nothing," Naruto happily said while his eyes closed and rubbing back of his head with his hand. He opened his eyes as he then took out another cupcake from the bag before showing it to the beautiful girl next to him, "Here. You can have it too." He offered.

Looking at the cupcake offer before taking it, Tori gratefully stared at Naruto's eyes.

"Gee thanks, Naruto. You're an awesome guy." She complimented with a smile as the said blonde rubbing his back of his head sheepishly again.

The very talented female singer started to munch Naruto's offer food. Almost the moment Tori took a bite out of her cupcake as everything in the classroom went slow motion, Naruto's ears picked up a *whoosh* sound before he turned and saw a flying blue ball aiming towards the brunette's head. With his impressive reflexes, Naruto's left hand raised up instantly and he quickly caught the ball before it could hit Tori's head and made her drop her snack as time in the classroom went back to normal.

Everyone in the class looked at the thrower of the blue ball who was no other than Mr. Sikowitz, casually waiting with crossed arms while Naruto glared at his uncle angrily and Tori gaped incredulously at the teacher.

"Mr. Sikowitz!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Ms. Vega and Mr. Uzumaki! Are you to done chatting?" Mr. Sikowitz asked them rhetorically as he's not angry at all but he did have to act like a teacher at times and enforce some rules.

"Yeah we are!" Naruto shouted as Tori frantically nodded her head.

The teacher turned his back at the white board to resume his lesson.

"Now acting is all about-" Naruto decided to get revenge on his uncle by throwing the ball at Mr. Sikowitz while the teacher's back was turned to the class. The ball impacted on the back of the man's head and caused him to fall down to the ground face first. Every student in class except Jade (who's looked slightly amused) stared at Naruto with mixed reactions of shock, surprise and alarm for the blonde's action. Everyone turned their heads back at the teacher who still facing down on the floor, "-Acting is all about staying in character _no matter what_ is going on around you…" Mr. Sikowitz mumbled as he stayed in teacher character mood while he laid on the floor, going on with his lesson like anything have not happened.

* * *

An hour later the class was over and it was time for the one thing that all students look forward at school, lunch. It was easy to tell that it was lunch time when Cat jumps out of her seat and shouts "YAY! FOOD!" It took some time for Naruto to find the lunch room. But the moment he entered the room, he saw that there was only a line to get the food, if you wish to eat and drink the school's nutrients. There were people leaving in their cars to get lunch off the campus, which was a good thing to know since at times people just don't want to eat the school's food.

"Hey Naruto!" a familiar voice shouted towards the said blonde.

Naruto turned around and found the source of the female voice. It was Tori who was walking towards him with a lunch tray in her hands, seem as though she grabbed some pizza to eat for lunch.

"Are you going to eat alone?" She asked curiously.

Tori knew that as the new kid at any school at times, it didn't mean that the new kid has gotten any friends by lunch time.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Naruto unsurely answered, "Since you know a new kid at school who doesn't know anyone at the moment…"

The brunette seem to have gotten sad at hearing this, but her face quickly turned into determination.

"Come on. Eat lunch with me and my friends." Tori declared with a smile as she grabbed Naruto's hand with her free hand and dragged him towards her lunch table, not giving the surprise blonde a chance to speak.

While walking, the female singer noticed something about holding Naruto's hand with hers.

' _His hand is strong and firm…yet it's so gentle.' Tori thoughtfully described as she blushed, relieved that her new friend didn't notice it since she was leading him to her friends' table._

But she was not the only one with a busy mind.

' _Her hand is soft and smooth…This feeling of warmth is so nice.' Naruto thought, also relieved that his first friend in this school didn't see him blushing._

It didn't take long for Naruto's and Tori's blush disappeared as they have reached their destination, where the half-Latina's friends all sitting at one table who were already eating their food and chatting with one another.

"Hey guys!" Tori announced herself, earning her friends' attention as she took a seat and pulled Naruto down to sit next to her.

"Hey/Hi/Yo/Sup Tori!" The five students (which includes the puppet) greeted in the same time while Jade ignored this as she stabbed her salad with a fork.

An _actual_ fork.

"Everyone, asides Cat…" Tori started.

"HI!" Cat happily waved.

"…This is Naruto." Tori finished as she introduced the blonde, who grinned and waved to all her friends.

"We know Vega. He was the kid stupid enough to come through the window, remember?" Jade rudely pointed out as she didn't bother to look up and keep eating her lunch.

Tori frowned at Jade for her jerky attitude at the half-Latina's new friend.

"Jade! You don't have to be mean to him!" Tori yelled at the Goth girl.

"Shut it Vega!" Jade angrily yelled back.

"Girls please! No violence!" Andre begged with a hint of panic.

The musician is worried that a fight might break out right here and now. It was no secret that Jade did not like Tori, but at times it put everyone on the spot to pick a side between these two girls. If only they could become friends, then maybe school would be a little easier for the mean time.

"Jade," Jade turned her calm boyfriend who got her attention, "just please be nice." Beck asked kindly, not wanting a fight on his hands today.

The Goth girl just let out a breath of air and just went back to eat her salad, not caring what the others thought of her.

After cooling herself a little, the nice brunette turned to Naruto, who surprisingly not bothered the whole situation a moment ago.

"Sorry about Jade. She at times can be… _mean_." Tori hesitantly stated.

The words that do come in Tori's mind for Jade were all dirty words, but the half-Latina doesn't want to say them so her friends and the blonde won't be in the crossfire between her and the Goth girl.

"It's alright Tori, I understand." Naruto cheekily assured as he gave the girl a big grin, hoping that she would cheer up and not let Jade get to her.

The blonde's positive personality and cheeky grin worked when the nice brunette's frown turned into a smile as she is cheered up.

"Since you already know Jade…" Tori paused as she and Naruto stared at the said Goth girl who just stabbed her lunch again before the half-Latina continued speaking, "let me introduce you to the others. There's Andre…" She pointed at the African American musician.

"Yellow, Naruto!" Andre cleverly greeted with a rhyming pun for the said blonde's hair.

The whiskered teenager grinned at musician.

"Sup, Andre!" Naruto returned before he turned his attention back to the nice brunette.

"Robbie and Rex…" Tori motioned to the glasses boy and the puppet.

The curly-haired student was about to speak till he was cut off by the dummy.

"What's up blondie?" Rex shamelessly asked.

"Rex! You shouldn't say that!" Robbie scolded at his dummy.

"Hey! Andre can do it, why can't I!?" Rex argued at his mental punching bag.

Somehow those two started to fight against each other over how to address someone appropriately, which brought a small laugh to their friends.

The blonde blinked at the awkward boy and the puppet.

"Huh, so he can talked…" Naruto noted.

Everyone in the table turned and stared at the whiskered student.

"You not seem surprised of Rex?" Beck curiously inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde turned to the pretty boy and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sikowitz is _my_ half-uncle. And he's not the only strangest person I know, so Rex is normal level to me." Naruto stated as the others in the table satisfyingly said "True" while Jade silently nodded in agreement for once.

"And that's Beck," Tori finished the introduction of her friends as the Goth girl's boyfriend waved friendly at the grinning blonde who happily returned the greeting. Tori turned back on her new friend, "So, what talent do you have that made you go to Hollywood Arts?" She asked in curiosity since her singing talent is the reason she's attending in this talented education campus.

The blonde looked at Tori before he shrugged again.

"Well most people said I'm talented for acting, drawing, fighting and dancing," Naruto listed of his skills, "Though I preferred to be actor while I using my other skills for that career. Heck, I can be an extra or be a stunt double for movies, TV shows or commercials when I want to. Doing them not just for the money, but for fun." He stated as everyone in the table except Jade stared at the blonde with mixed reactions of wonder and interest.

"Wow…" Tori gaped for the blonde's honesty and his extra talents.

"YAY! Naruto is super talentman!" Cat squealed happily.

"Dang, dude. No wonder you got in this school." Andre praised.

The blonde turned to the musician and yet again shrugged before grinned.

"Nah, I'm just a teenage boy who is new to this school. Despite having talents, nobody is perfect. For opportunities like attend in this school, you have to work hard to earn it, even you never see it coming." Naruto honestly said.

Few others in the table surprise for the blonde's positive speech while Jade continued eating the food and her boyfriend made a small smile at Naruto.

"Spoken like a true Hollywood Arts student." Beck complimented as the said blonde made a peace sign at the pretty boy.

Just then, Naruto felt a glance to his direction as he turned to the source. It was Tori who was staring at him like she's in focus to figure something out.

"Ah Tori? Why are you staring at me like that?" The whiskered student asked nervously, getting unnerve for the said girl's eyes aiming at him.

"Sorry, but you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Tori said apologetically before asked as she felt she has seen his face somewhere, until something popped up in her mind, "Oh wait, now I remember you…" She amusingly smiled at Naruto, "You were the guy in _TheSlap_ video who won that bet against the teachers and made them dressed up as chickens for an entire day." She realized as she now remember her new friend was while the others except Jade stared at the blonde with surprise and interest expressions.

"Hehehe Yep, that's me." Naruto cheekily confirmed Tori's realization as he was quite proud of winning that glorious and hilarious bet.

"Wait, what was this bet even about?" Robbie asked with a hint of skeptical, not knowing why anyone would bet a teacher.

"Oh well you see," Naruto started to explain as he made a Cheshire grin, "a teacher said it was no way that his class could get a 100% score on their tests, since no one in the past has been able to ever get a 100. So we betted him and the entire teaching staff that we could and surprise them. Surprise we did… **Believe it** ," Naruto finished explaining as others laughed and even Beck was doing it while his girlfriend smirked, "I showed the video to Sikowitz and he immediately laughed crazy while choking his coconut milk. He responded as he yelled and I quote: _'Good Gandhi those unfortunate chickens will look great in KFC commercials! I will toast to them with my coconuts for their stupidity got better of them when they underestimated_ you _and accepted_ your _bet!'_ " He finished the quote when he did his best impression of his uncle as it made others laughed again. Then oceanic blue eyes spotted something that noticed to the blonde just now, "Hey Jade…" getting the Goth girl's attention as she looked up at Naruto from her salad, "…are those tattoos on your arms?" He suddenly asked, pointing at dark girl's under arms.

The brown-haired girl with silver highlight lifted her arms and showed her star tattoos to whiskered blonde.

"No, these are pretty drawings that I drew on myself-Of course they're tattoos!" Jade sarcastically exclaimed which startled Andre, Rex, Cat and Robbie while Tori and Beck frowned at the Goth girl.

But Naruto didn't seem at all taken by Jade's response as instead he lifted his sleeve and put out his arm, showing his arm to everyone in the table that it has colored Moon and Earth tattoos in line with star shapes surrounding them.

"While stars are good looking tattoos, I like my Moon, Earth and Sun also." The grinning blonde stated as Jade gave him a small smile, seeing that he wasn't afraid to get some art on his body.

But for the others, they were confused when they continued stare at Naruto's tattooed arm.

"Uhh…what 'Sun'? I see no Sun." Rex spoke for everyone's minds.

To save them from confusion, the smiling blonde pointed his index finger at the white sphere (while the lower side is in shadow) on his arm.

"Moon…" Naruto started before he moved up his finger at the blue and green sphere (while the lower side is in shadow) "…Earth…" then pointed at his spiky blonde hair "…and _Sun_." He finished as his grin reached all the way to his ears.

Everyone (except Jade who knew the answer already) said "Oh" in unison for understanding what the blonde meant.

"…I get it. Your tattoos described the SEMS." Robbie figured.

The puppet 'turned' his head and stared at the glasses boy.

"The what?" Rex questioned.

"SEMS. Stands for _Sun Earth Moon Systems_ ," Robbie began to explain, "You know the Moon phase? Like The Earth orbits the Sun while the Moon-"

"BORING!" Rex declared as he cut off four eyes. (NOTE: No offence to readers who has glasses and wears them)

"HEY! You didn't let me finish!" Robbie shouted.

"If I didn't, you will make us sleep so fast, Cat will already be daydream about a land of red cupcakes?" Rex retorted, offending the nerd in the process.

"RED CUPCAKES! WHERE!?" Gullible Cat turned her head at many directions while others laughed.

"Anyway," Jade spoke, getting everyone's attention, "Naruto's tattoos are not half bad," she then smirked at the said blonde, "But mine are still better." She proclaimed, though the tone of her voice has no arrogance at all.

The Goth girl stood up and walked away with the tray and her trash as Beck (who got over his mild surprise expression) shrugged, stood up and followed his girlfriend while waving good-bye towards his friends.

Everyone in the table except Naruto surprisingly blinked at the couple who were out of their sight.

"I don't think I have ever seen Jade being nice to anyone but Beck…" Cat thoughtfully commented out loud before she got up and walked away happily as she decided to throw away her food.

Everyone followed her suit when they started to stand up and throwing away their lunch leftovers as time of the lunch period was about to end.

* * *

The bell rung and everyone started to head for their next class.

"Naruto, what's your next class?" Tori asked as she walked along side with the whiskered student.

The blonde teenager pulled out his school schedule and check it over to see what his next class would be.

"Dance class." Naruto simply answered.

"Really? You're with me next period." Tori remarked, happy for her new friend who's going to the same class with her.

"Huh…" Naruto intelligently said before turning to the brunette, "Are going to show me the way to your class then?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not." Tori beamed at him.

"Hey, Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

The female singer confusingly blinked at the blonde.

"For what?" Tori asked, wondering why he thank her.

"For helping me to fit in with everyone else and being my first friend in this school." Naruto answered without hesitation as he smiled happily.

Not a grin but a true smile of friendship.

The blonde stared at the girl's confusing expression before it's been replaced with a smile, the warmest smile he have ever seen.

"You're welcome…Now come on!" Tori, who still smiling, grabbed his hand before dragging him quickly to the direction of their next class, "We don't want to be late for class!" She reminded as Naruto laughed for her enthusiasm.

"Alright! Alright!" The whiskered blonde responded with energy like his new friend.

But two enthusiastic students failed to notice the four eyes were watching them go before Naruto and Tori were out of their sight.

"Hehehe Hey Andre," The said musician turned to see the redhead smiling carefree, "Do you think Tori might have a crush on Naruto?" Cat asked childishly.

"Nah, I think Tori is just being her friendly self. If she does like him, then it's her business and let's leave it to her to do what she wants to do. Okay Cat?" Andre stated and asked the happy girl, who nodded in understanding. The two started to walk to their classes as the musician suddenly smirked, "Though, for Tori and Naruto get along with a great start, things will be more interesting around here." He mused.

"YAY! MORE INTERESTING!" Cat squealed happily as she and Andre passed through a window.

But other side of the window, they failed to notice a glint of light from one of the buildings at the other side of the street.

* * *

In one of those buildings, a dark-armored man with a black full mask was silently peering through his sniper scope at one of the windows of Hollywood Arts School as he witnessed the whole scene.

And suddenly, there was static sound coming from the man's com-link device under his mask until there was a male, emotionless, monotone voice came through the device's speaker.

" _ **Report…"**_

"Like your sources have said sir, Naruto Uzumaki has attended in Hollywood Arts and he is already blended with the people around him." The man answered.

" _ **Hollywood Arts…A school that has the most gifted students who are from this country and others around the world…A perfect cover for Uzumaki and his**_ **skills** _ **.**_

"Should I take him _out_ sir?"

" _ **No…Let him be with his second life for now…If Naruto is like his**_ **father** _ **, he will no doubt interfere my future plans anyway…Let him come to us when the plans are in motion…He may be a talented shinobi, but he has no experience to fight against us and the organization."**_

"Yes sir. What are your orders?"

" _ **At school hours, you continue to observe him in far distance but don't follow him at home or he will notice your presence…Update me if there is any changes of Uzumaki's behavior and the students he has already befriended…He has a weakness for caring people, but most of all, those who are**_ **close** _ **to him…Find one student who will be his MOST weakness…So we can use him or her against Naruto Uzumaki in the future."**_

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

" _ **No…that will be all…"**_

The com-link went silent as armored man stand up, turned around and walked away from the open window before he went to the shadows.

When the man turned his back from the window, the beam of sunlight showed an organization logo which is plastered on the back armored-plate just before the man's form completely covered in shadow.

It was a red mushroom cloud with white highlights.

* * *

 **Since you guys finished reading this chapter, this story's rating will be 'T' for Language, Crude Humor and Sexual Material, and Violence.**

 **So if you're under 13 of age and fan of Victorious, be warned it will be few blood and mild sexual scenes in this story unlike the real Victorious show.**


End file.
